Midnight Tale
by Zilarra
Summary: Midnight, a treecko, gets picked by Daniel as his starter pokemon. Along the way, she meets old friends and family along with someone who was very special to her before getting caught and there's a pokemon out there who wants her blood on thier claws.


I blink, trying to get the flashes from my eyes. I look up at the three humans standing there, two boys and a girl. The girl squeals when she sees me

"Oh my god! What a cutie you are Treecko!" She picks me up, squeezing me hard making me growl. I bite her arm, making her scream in pain and dropping me. The professor tries to calm the sobbing girl down

"Please! Calm down Selea!" He says "Treecko has some...problems with being handled."

"I don't care!" She screeches "It can rot in hell!" I narrow my eyes that were filling with hatred and snarl angrily.

"I'm not an 'it'!" I yell "And the feeling is mutual girlie!" but of course all they hear is "Treecko Tree! Tree Treecko Tree!" Birch frowns at me

"Selea, Treecko is female." He stats "Not an 'it' and again, I'm terribly sorry for her biting you." Selea 'Humph's.

"Like I care? I'll take Torchic." She announced, picking the chick up. He chirps happily. I glare at him and the girl

"Good luck Kuro." I sneer "I hope she squeezes you to death." The Torchic glares back at me. Like any grass and fire Pokémon, we _hate _each other. The Mudkip sighs, shaking his head

"Geez, will you two grow up?" He asks irritably. I turn my glare to him

"Shut up Ocean. Since when has anyone listened to you?" He stares blankly at me until one of the boys kneel in front of him

"I'll take Mudkip Professor." He told Birch, his brown eyes switching over to Birch.

"Of course Tyson. Here's his ball and some other ones along with a Pokedex." Birch gives him six balls and a Pokedex then does the same with Selea. I stare at the last boy. He had shoulder length raven black hair, ocean blue eyes and pale skin. His clothing is something typical for a ten-year old boy. Black jeans with weird marking on them, a red shirt with a leaf symbol, sneakers and a dark blue bandanna with leaves strewn across it. He had folded it up so it went across his forehead with a black fringe over it.

"Well Daniel it seems you'll get Treecko." Birch smiles, handing him my ball plus five others and a black Pokedex. He does nothing but take them, slipping them into his surf bag, clipping the flimsy top down. Daniel picks me up (though I growl lightly when he does), placing me on his shoulder.

"Bye Professor. Bye Selea and Tyson." I nearly melt at his deep soothing voice but I instantly pull myself together because his voice, it seems, has the same effect on every girl. I know because Selea seems effected by it too. He turns around, walking out of the lab with me clinging to his shoulder. I smile happily, soaking in the sun's rays.

"Would you like a name Treecko? Or do you have one already?" I blink. He wants to know if I have or want a name? I jump off his shoulder, writing in the dirt.

_Midnight _Daniel blinks, confused.

"Midnight? For a Treecko?" He shrugs "Well, it's unique for a grass Pokémon." I nod, blushing slightly and climbing back up onto his shoulder. We travel onto Odale town, me having to fight some Zigzagoon and Poochyena. Daniel didn't catch any, he said he wants to have only me until we defeat Roxanne which by then I should be a Grovyle. I scoff. I'm not going to be a Grovyle! I tell Daniel that and he says that's fine, whatever I wanted. I watch as he talks to some kid who wants to battle

"Alright." He calls me over "I'll be using Midnight." The younger trainer nods

"Fine by me." He realises a Poochyena. I sigh. I just about had enough of them

"Use Bullet Seed." Daniel orders. I nod, releasing glowing seeds towards Poochyena. He yelps as they connect.

"What?! There's no way a Treecko that weak could use Bullet Seed!" Shouts the youngster. I growl, bombarding him with Bullet Seed.

"Only if you train your Treecko enough or have the TM for it." Daniel says boredly, I nod along with him. After he found out I could learn Bullet Seed after our first day together, he started to train me to use it perfectly. The only reason I even know Bullet seed was because my father knew it and passed it on to me.

"Whatever! Poochyena, use tackle!" I jump up, dodging the attack before using Bullet Seed again. Poochyena yelps again. I flip and start descending, hitting him with pound. He faints, swirls in his eyes.

"Nice going Midnight." Daniel tells me. I tilt my head, acknowledging what he said. The boy scowls, returning his Pokémon before releasing his Taillow.

"You're going down Girlie!" He squawks, flapping his wings. I smirk

"Whatever you say, bird brain." I say calmly, smirking. He squawks again, shooting down in a Peck attack. I grit my teeth in pain when it hits. I hit back with Pound, sending him down on his back. He gets back up, using another peck and I get hit again. I yell in pain before recovering and using Bullet Seed. The bird faints, which makes me very happy. I walk back over to Daniel, jumping onto his shoulder. He congratulates the boy, getting the money and walks away. We make it to Petalburg city within a few days, battling more trainers and wild Pokémon. I grumble as it starts to rain, running with Daniel to the Pokémon Centre. I get healed as Daniel rents a room for the night. When we get into our room, I stare out the window, wondering whether I would be happy travelling with Daniel. I sigh, looking over to Daniel. He was looking through a book of his, don't know which on, he has a few. I jump down from the window sill, wandering over to him. I jump on his head, looking at the book. I couldn't read it but I saw pictures of a Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile. I was confused, why was Daniel looking at things about my species and evolved forms?

"Why are you reading stuff about my species and my evolved forms?" His head shifts slightly.

"Just in case you change your mind on evolving." I scowl

"Like that's ever going to happen." I hop off his head "I'm going to bed."

_Next day..._

We head out once we check out from the Pokémon centre and wander outside of Petalburg, me riding on Daniel's shoulder. There was a gym there but Daniel said we couldn't fight Petalburg gym because Norman was the 5th or so Gym leader. In other words, his gym was put aside until we got at least 4 badges, which was until then we trained quite a lot. I close my eyes, smelling salt from the beach nearby. My family and I used to live near a beach. It was wonderful. Everyday, we'd walk on the shore, searching for shells, shiny rocks and other things that caught our interest. I had a little brother back then and as annoying as he was, I miss him everyday along with my parents. Because of me being stupid and reckless, I was spotted by the professor and caught a week before the big celebration where Treeckos, Grovyles and Spectiles that didn't have one, found mates that stayed together for the rest of their lives. It was held every year just before mating season and lasted for a week. My heart aches at the thought. I was old enough to find a mate at the time but I had already found one. Recon was his name and we had met just after the last celebration. I didn't believe in love at first sight back then but when I saw him, I did and I was delighted when two weeks later, he told me he loved me and had announced that at the next celebration, everyone would know we were together. I open my eyes, tears streaking down my face. I haven't seen or heard from my family or Recon since then but I was hoping to find them on this journey. I wipe away the tears, resting my head on Daniel's' as I close my eyes again trying to relax though it doesn't last long. A familiar scent drifts into my nostrils as Daniel stops to check his pokenav. I open my eyes and lift my head, searching for the source. Daniel looks at me when I jump off his shoulder, heading for the nearby forest

"Midnight, where are you going?" He calls as I keep heading for the forest. I stop a short distance away from the trees, seeing yellow eyes staring at me from a tree branch

"Recon?" I call out, staring straight at the eyes "Is that you?" the eyes flash, disappearing for a few seconds. Another Treecko emerges from the forest, staring at me. A small crescent like marking was underneath his left eye. We look at each other, shock keeping us frozen until I give a cry of happiness, tears running down my face again but out of happiness this time. Recon wraps his arms around me when I hug him, pressing my face against his chest.

"I can't believe you're alive." He whispers as he hugs me tightly, his voice the same deep voice as I remember. I look up at him, smiling broadly

"I can't believe you're here." I whisper back, my eyes sparking from tears and happiness. Daniel watches us, frowning. 'Another Treecko?' he thinks, staring at the two green geckos.

"How is Yusuf? How are my parents?" I ask eager to find out how my mother, father and brother are. Recon chuckles

"All are well, apart from being tired because they are taking care of your younger sister." I blink at him, my jaw dropping

"My younger sister? Mother and Father had another child?" I ask, astonished. Recon nods

"Yes, I believe she's called Rose." I smile broadly. I turn my head slightly, resting my head against his chest again. He never let me go. OUt of the corner of my eye, I see Daniel, looking confused. I sigh. I pull away from Recon, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Daniel. I point at him

"This is Daniel, my trainer." I start to explain "That's the reason I wasn't at the ceremony last year. A human caught me and last week gave me to him." Recon stares at Daniel, assessing him

"Hmm….Has he been good to you?" He finally asked, turning to her. Midnight nods

"Very good." Daniel stares down at us, I fell his eyes on us "Do you wish to join me and Daniel?"

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories! but I've had writers' block and other things have happened so yeah...My cat had a kitten by the way! Born on the 11th of November at about 9:00 am when I was at school. The kitten is female and is ginger. I've named her Ashanti (No affiliation to the singer btw). She's so cute too! Well, I'm out. Till next time!


End file.
